


Summer Lovin’

by asharaofthedawn



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Eleonora and Edoardo take a weekend vacation together. Post Eleonora’s season.





	Summer Lovin’

Eleonora ruefully wakes up at four fifty-five in the morning. She grumbles as she climbs out of bed, knowing she can't go back to sleep. She curses Edoardo's name as she searches for the light switch. It was his awful idea to leave for Endine Gaiano at five-thirty, since it's a six and a half hour drive. _They easily could've left a few hours later,_ Eleonora had argued. Not wanting to get up so early.

But _no_ , Mr. Incanti refused. Said she had to see the villa in the morning, because it's so beautiful, and he didn't want to waste half of their day driving.

Eleonora knows Edoardo is coming to pick her up soon, and she refuses to be unready when he arrives. She has packed all her stuff the night before, all she needs to do now is shower, eat, and get dressed.

The shower is quick, about ten minutes, and she pulls her wet hair into a bun. A lose white shirt is pulled over her head, and she slips on a pair of jean shorts.

Eleonora finishes just in time. Her phone lights up with Edoardo's message, telling her he's here. 

She grabs her bags, and tiptoes from her room. Not wanting to wakeup her brother. She gently opens and shuts the front door, making sure to lock it.

She looks for cars, and darts across the street to his Audi. She gives him a quick kiss, and fastens her seatbelt.

" _Ciao_." He kisses her again.

" _Ciao_." She says as she hooks up the AUX cord to his car. Edoardo groans, 

"Please spare me from Baby K." Eleonora playfully hits his shoulder.

"No, it's not Baby K." She sticks out her tongue and hits play. Britney Spears's voice fills the car. Edoardo lets out another groan,

"This is worse." He complains. Eleonora kisses him again.

"Drive." She tells him with a laugh.

"I'm at your command, _Senora_." He winks at her.

* * *

The arrive at the Incanti family Villa at eleven-thirty. Eleonora has played Britney Spears for the whole drive as payback for Edoardo making her get up so early.

As they drive up the driveway, she sees the beautiful lake Endine not too far away. The sun’s beams shine across it, making it look more even beautiful.

"We'll go to the water once we've unpacked everything." Edoardo says as he parks his car.

"How long have you been visiting here?" She asks as she pulls her bags out of his backseat.

"Since I was little. My _Nonna_ was from here. When my parents still lived together, we'd come here when school ended. I'm the only one that comes here now." Edoardo opens the front door, and they walk in. "And maybe after a swim, we can go for a hike?" He suggests. Eleonora gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd love that."

She changes into a dark yellow one piece, with little flowers all over it. Edoardo removes his shirt, and puts on a pair of black swimming shorts.

They climb into the water, and Eleonora dunks her head. When she comes up for air, she sees Edoardo has gotten closer. A mischievous smile on his face.

She splashes water on him. "Whatever you're planning, don't." She warns. 

"Or what, you'll splash me more?" He teases. He wet curls clinging to his head. 

"Shut up." She tries to swim away. Edoardo grabs her by the waist,

"Who said you could leave?" He asks, teasingly.

"I did." She tries to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Too bad." He says and lifts her into the air.

"Put me down!" She yells. Edoardo listens, and drops her. She flounders for a moment, before coming back up. She lungs at him in retaliation, and he laughs. 

She wraps her legs around him, and messes with his hair. He dunks them both underwater and kisses her. Eleonora kisses him back, and he lifts them back up.

Edoardo's hand slips into her bathing suit, and runs a hand down her back. She pulls away. 

"Not here." She says, gasping for breath. They pull apart, and race out of the water. Only stopping to grab their towels. 

Edoardo presses her against the back of the front door once they're inside. Her hands run through his curls, and he peppers her neck with hot kisses.

She moans with pleasure as he slips off one of her straps and nips at her shoulder.

He slips out of his shorts, and picks her up again. Taking her to the bedroom.

* * *

 They lay in bed for hours. Wrapped in each other.

"So, want to go for that hike now?" Edoardo asks. Eleonora hits him with a pillow.

"You've tired me out too much to even _think_ about exercise." Edoardo smirks.

"Then I've done my job." She kisses him. 

"I think you have." He kisses her back, and runs a hand through her hair. 

They spend of the rest of the day, and most of their vacation in bed. Not wanting to be out of each other's arms. 

The hike never happens.


End file.
